1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of aquariums. More specifically, the present invention discloses an apparatus for simultaneously drawing water at adjustable flow rates from the top and bottom of an aquarium for delivery to a filter.
2. Statement of the Problem
Aquariums have long been popular for keeping and displaying fish, both fresh and salt water. However, the recreation of freshwater or saltwater environments in the self-contained systems of home aquariums has presented considerable difficulties. Initially a good water source must be obtained for the start of the aquarium. This task pales in comparison to the task of maintaining the water quality and dealing with waste materials excreted by the aquatic specimens, formed by the natural decomposition by bacteria of plant, animal tissues and food, or resulting from foreign contamination of the aquarium environment. This task is even more important with saltwater environments, which must maintain many delicate balances including pH and salinity.
Maintaining a clean water environment throughout the aquarium necessitates the use of filters. In filtering the water, there are two parts to the water column that must cleaned. Specifically these parts are the surface and the water column below the surface, also referred to as surface and subsurface. The exchange of gases between the aquarium water and the atmosphere is important to the health of the specimens living in the aquarium. As dust, pollen, waste from the specimens and other pollutants collect at the surface of the water, the osmotic process of gas exchange between the aquarium and atmosphere is hampered. Light transmission into the water, which is necessary for both photosynthesis and viewing, is also reduced as contaminants accumulate on the surface of the water. It is therefore desirable to employ a system that removes surface water and contaminating materials from the aquarium. Many wastes and pollutants do not float and therefore remain in the water column between the surface and the bottom of the aquarium. These wastes and contaminants are occasionally herein referred to as subsurface wastes and contaminants.
To achieve filtration of the water column and the surface, the traditional method practiced is to cycle the entire aquarium water environment. Better systems attempt to create a water flow pattern that circulates water typically either from top to bottom, or from bottom to top. If water is removed from the surface and returned to the bottom, sufficient flow must be maintained to raise the pollutants and wastes to the surface for removal. Such a flow rate may be harmful to some forms of aquatic life.
If the water is to be removed from the bottom and returned to the surface, the surface tension must be disrupted in some manner so as to free the surface pollutants and wastes and allow them to be pulled by the flowing current to the bottom for removal. As surface contaminants may be quite foreign to the aquarium, pulling the contaminants through the water column exposes the specimens to them. Such exposure may cause significant harm and even death to the specimens.
The components involved in the present invention are in some respects similar to those used in systems developed in the past, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Arak 3,119,774 Jan. 28, 1964 Katz 3,929,101 Dec. 30, 1975 Sy 5,054,424 Oct. 8, 1991 ______________________________________
Arak discloses an undergravel filtration system in which the aquarium water is drawn through the gravel located at the bottom of the tank and then returned to the top, so as to create a bottom-to-top circulation.
Katz discloses an aquarium filtration system in which the water is drawn through an undergravel filter at the bottom of the tank, passed to a second filter outside the aquarium, and then returned to the top. This process creates a bottom-to-top circulation.
Sy discloses an aquarium filtration system that draws from the bottom of the aquarium tank, passes the water to a separate filtration tank, and then returns the filtered water to top of the aquarium near the high water mark so as to maintain bottom-to-top circulation.
To achieve filtration of both the water column and the surface without undue stress to the specimens in the aquarium, it is currently necessary to maintain two independent filtration systems, one of which filters the surface, and a second to filter the bottom/subsurface. The use of two systems is often quite cumbersome and expensive as both systems may require space outside of the aquarium, as well as separate pumps, power, water housings, and maintenance.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a system for drawing water from both the top and bottom of the aquarium simultaneously. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art systems, that only remove water from only one location within the aquarium (i.e., either the surface or subsurface). By the use of subsurface tubes, water from the bottom of the aquarium is brought to an external tank where it is combined with water from the surface. By combining these two different water sources into one, it is possible to remove water simultaneously from the surface and bottom of the aquarium. Further it is possible to adjust the relative flow rate of water taken from either location and thus expand the applications for which the tank may be used.